


On Pearls and Quartzes and Rainbows

by jessyeap



Series: Pearl's life on Earth [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Greg is not a thing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessyeap/pseuds/jessyeap
Summary: Rainbow Quartz is happy to be alive. In fact, she's so happy that a train of thoughts have Pearl and Rose unfusing to discuss the repercutions of Rainbow Quartz's desire.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, here's another piece I've written about my favorite ship in this forsaken cartoon.

Rainbow Quartz stretched her arms to the sky and took a long breath, with her four eyes closed. She took a moment to enjoy the feeling of existence, as she usually did right after being formed. Opening her eyes, she took in the reason she was here, the beautiful sunset on the beach Pearl and Rose thought she would enjoy watching. It was always a gift to be present in these moments, she thought. The sky was a watercolour of blue, purple, orange and yellow and the reflect of the lights on the calm water made it look like it really was a handmade painting.  


She loved being alive, she loved being herself, she loved being a manifestation of the two gems’ love and companionship. She took some time to think about her composing parts, because the wholeness of this moment had her on a grateful mood. Rose Quartz, the leader of a rebellion that took place a long time ago, now only real in the memory of a handful of gems on this planet. The fighter, the initiator, the healer. The one who, with just a look, saw potential in all living creature from this planet. Humans, birds, plants, herself. Her long-forgotten Diamond status. Her Pearl. Their history, their love. Rose Quartz, the healer and Pearl, the renegade. The slave, the serve, the tool, the doll. Pearl, the fighter, the loyal knight. Oh, how far she’s come. From being a gem’s toy to be her own gem. To reinvent herself from zero. To take the freedom she fought for and do something with it. She learnt how to fight, she learnt how to build things. It was not an easy task, the one she’s been doing, learning how to be herself, how to understand that her wanting, her curiosities did not need to be just that. That everything she wished to do from that point could be done with the strength of her mind and hands. That now, the only thing preventing her from becoming who she wanted to be was herself. It’s a huge step taking responsibility of your own being.  


Rainbow Quartz was a separate being from Rose and Pearl, that’s how she could think of them as she was doing now, with her own judgment. That’s the reason they would fuse in moments like this, they thought of her as a different gem. Sometimes they would fuse for the sake of themselves, as when they were enjoying each other’s company so much they would fuse without even noticing they weren’t hugging anymore, instead there she was, made of love, as Garnet would say. Sometimes, Pearl felt like flying and Rose felt she could go for a dance and they would form her, because she could do both expertly. They would fuse for training times, they would fuse for playing times, they would fuse for Amethyst sake, for her usually enjoyed Rainbow Quartz’s company. They would fuse because they felt lonely, and because they felt happiness, and sometimes they would fuse simply because the view was beautiful, and Rainbow Quartz could see everything better with her two sets of eyes. Once they even fused because they thought Rainbow Quartz would like a specific song they were listening to.  


Rainbow Quartz took a moment to admire her surrounding, their lot of the beach was empty except for Amethyst and Garnet who, for some reason, were carrying a huge trunk of a tree to the water. She giggled a little when the trunk slipped Ame’s hands and fell on her left foot and she gave a guttural yell of pain. Next, she looked at Garnet and her blasé face, her calm features and the confident posture of someone who knew she was here to stay. Rainbow Quartz was happy to be here right now, but in that moment, she felt sorrow for herself, because she was not going to be here much longer, because Pearl and Rose were different gems than she was, because they were not Ruby and Sapphire and because Rainbow Quartz was not permanent. She felt the need to be like Garnet, to be present, to be whole. To be permanent – Rainbow Quartz gasped. “Oh, no.”


	2. Two

Pearl and Rose sat in silence on the beach. The war was over for a long time now, they had both won and lost it. Now, it was just the four of them on that planet full of humans. They got used to their companion and Rose and Amethyst even had a handful of humans they could call friends. Pearl and Garnet were a bit more suspicious, but even they were starting to socialize with the humans now, getting to know their culture and technological advances. This was their lives now.  


Rose took some time to think about Rainbow Quartz’s last thoughts before she and Pearl got so startled that forced them to unfuse. Permanent. Permanently fused into Rainbow Quartz. That’s what she was thinking about. She looked at Pearl, who sat shrunk beside her, silently, apparently lost in these same thoughts. “Would you like it, Pearl? To become Rainbow Quartz forever?” Pearl froze for a second, before looking deeply into Rose’s eyes, her two eyes. Rose saw fear in Pearl’s eyes, fear of sharing her thoughts and fear of being misunderstood. Nevertheless, Pearl opened her mouth to answer her question. Pearl knew there was no subject she could not speak openly with Rose. This was the relationship they had built.  


“I will not lie and tell you I had never thought of it. In fact, during our early days on this planet I even dreamed of it, of being like Garnet, of being Rainbow Quartz permanently. But, Rose, I’ve come so far. Back then, I was just a pearl, a lost little pearl following her masters wishes, even though, you, my master, did not want to be my master anymore. I did not know what I was supposed to be, if not your pearl, if not Pink Diamond’s Pearl. It was an adventure getting where I am now, and you, Rose, hold a good share of responsibility for everything I am. You looked through me and saw not what I thought I was, but what I really was, and what I could be, you told me I could be anything I wanted to be, you helped me become what I am now. You took my hand and brought me to this planet, where everything is possible, you gave me my first sword, you fought for me and you fought with me. And together, we fought for this whole planet. You guided me through the path of becoming myself, not as my owner, but as a friend, as a partner. You took my hand.” Pearl stopped for a moment, as if getting a hold of her thoughts and Rose waited, feeling the warmth of Pearl’s beautiful words filling her being with happiness and proud. “And for that, I’ll always thank you. You were the ignition of my process, but after that, I followed through because of me. I wanted what I wanted, and I understood that I could be anything that I wanted. And right now, after all this time, becoming Rainbow Quartz forever… It almost feels like giving up everything that I have been looking and fighting for. I am my own gem and it feels so good, to do the things that I want, to think for myself, to be me. I’m in love with myself. And everything is so new, there is so much more of me to discover. That’s the reason why I could not become Rainbow Quartz forever. Not right now. I’m sorry” Pearl looked shyly at Rose, her big blue eyes searching for signs of hurt on Rose’s eyes. Instead, she found tears of joy and a huge smile on the other gem’s face. Pearl giggled, feeling herself relax on the sight. Rose understood. “How about you? What do you think about becoming Rainbow Quartz permanently?”


	3. 3

Pearl found herself engulfed by Rose’s figure. The taller gem hugged her so tight she thought she would puff in her arms. “Rose!” She yelled, while laughing, “You’re going to crush meee.”  


Rose freed Pearl from her embrace and took a long time admiring her partner. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just… you’ve come so far.” Rose put her hand on Pearl face. “I am so proud of you, my love.” Rose eyes turned to the beach, where she found Garnet and Amethyst still playing with the tree trunk. Her attention focused on the fusion, while she thought about how she felt about Rainbow Quartz’s wish. “I really admire Garnet for what she is, and I don’t think less of her for what I’m about to say, but I wouldn’t want to be a fusion forever. Not even with you.” Rose smiled fondly to Pearl. “When we fuse into Rainbow Quartz, we can experience things in a way that we cannot do as Rose and Pearl, yet, I only know that because I am Rose, and you are Pearl. What I love about Rainbow Quartz is that when we fuse, we combine our features to become someone else, and in a way, I can see things from your perspective as well as mine. However, these two perspectives can only exist because we are two different beings.” Rose’s voice was sweet and Pearl thought, as a side note, that being Rainbow Quartz forever meant not listening to Rose’s voice anymore. She wouldn’t want that, at all.  


“Love,” Rose continued, "is set of one’s experiences and preferences and so I understand that it will work differently for each of us, but for me, having your physical presence beside me is one of the things I would not renounce. That’s how we share moments, I can look into your eyes and I know your thoughts, I can ask your opinion on a subject and hear your actual answer, I can see the way you do things and learn from it. When you laugh of one of my jokes, I laugh with you and the distinct sounds of our laughs mix together on the space between our bodies.” Pearl felt goosebumps on her arms with Rose’s words. She understood what Rose was saying. It was the companionship, the physical act of being with someone. “That’s how I learnt so much with you, because you were there for me to see how different we are and that my ways are not the only ones that work. Do you get what I’m saying? I feel like I’m not expressing myself properly.”  
Pearl nodded “Yes, yes, I do understand your point and I think quite similarly. It’s also nice that I get to look at your face when we are apart.” Rose giggled, and Pearl blushed from her own flirt.  


They kissed and as they did, the form of Rainbow Quartz took their places on the beach. Her eyes were closed, and she took a deep breath as she always did when she had just formed. She opened her four eyes and a smile formed on her lips. A full orange moon was rising on the horizon. She felt peaceful. “I know. There will always be these kinds of moments.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? This is not beta'ed, so sorry for any grammar mistakes.
> 
> May we all have a nice hiatus :(


End file.
